A Knights Freedom Part 1
by lacinda
Summary: Knight Industry Two Thousand and Michael Knight decide to make a change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Knights Freedom Part 1

Summary: Knight Industry Two Thousand and Michael Knight decide to make a change.

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: Knight Rider (Original)

Series: A Knights Freedom

Words: 3,402

* * *

Michael Knight laid back on Kitts hood. The heat from the engine and with the sun over head relaxed him into a half doze. He listened to the waves as they lapped on the shore of the beach.

"Michael?"

"Yes, Kitt?"

"Devon wants us back at Headquarters."

Michael sighed would they never get a break. It seemed that they were always heading out on a case. It has gotten so that he no longer even mentions about a vacation. The closest he and Kitt has gotten is a few stolen hours on the beach.

He slid off the hood as Kitt opened his driver side door. He sat down with a sigh.

"I am sorry, Michael."

"Hey, now," Michael said with a small grin, "This isn't your fault. I just wish we could get some time to our self's, I know you wanted to go to the new car expedition in Vegas. Hell. Bonnie and the techs have been talking about it for months. Isn't Justin going maybe he could bring you some goodies."

Kitt made a 180 turn and headed off the beach, "I know, I even submitted a request to Devon, they are unveiling several new technological advances this year but most wont be in effect for at least a decade. I was hoping to.."

"Get the scope."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, buddy."

"As you said, it is not your fault."

Michael leaned his head back as Kitt told him about the rumors of the unveilings in Vegas next week.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were back inside the Foundations main garage.

Devon was already there talking with Bonnie.

Michael stepped out of the car. "Our we having the briefing here or.." he asked.

Devon shared a look with Bonnie, they had both noticed the run down look Michael had been getting over the past few months. Bonnie had just been telling Devon that even Kitt was not running at one hundred percent. They were both tired and needed a vacation.

"Actually," Devon said, "Here would be better." He watched as Michael sat on Kitts hood and laid back. "Kitt had put in a request to go to Vegas next week.."

Both Michael and Kitt sighed.

Devon smiled, "It has been decided that it would be best if the entire team went due to the level of new technology being revealed."

Michael looked over at Devon in shock, "You mean Kitt gets to go to Vegas right. Because other wise.."

"Yes, Kitt and you, along with every one else is going except the two of you will be leaving tomorrow for Vegas. Every one else will leave on Friday, I have also arranged for the two of you to have the week after off as well."

Michael grinned and patted Kitt, "It will take me ten minutes to pack, I will be right back."

"Of course Michael, I will have a full tank and be ready in 15 minutes."

Devon frowned, "You are not scheduled to leave until the morning."

Kitt revved his engine. "I believe Michael and I will be gone in less than 20 minutes. Bonnie will you fill me up please."

Bonnie laughed, "I would be happy to, Kitt.

In 15 and a half minutes Michael and Kitt and pulled out of the garage.

"Bonnie?," Devon asked, "Why didn't they wait."

Bonnie walked up to Devon and kissed his cheek, "Oh, Devon, you have broken so many promises to them about a vacation that they got while the getting was good."

Devon blushed, "I see, have I really been that bad."

Bonnie nodded as she escorted him towards the door.

* * *

Michael laughed as Kitt drove down the stretch of road, the speed odometer reading past 150 mph.

"You might want to speed up Kitt, I still think were in range if Devon calls us back."

"I have turned off communications with the Foundation, I have left a message stating that in case of an emergency to call the National Guard."

Michael chuckled, "Did you really?"

"Yes."

"Serves them right. So what did you want to do first in Vegas."

"I don't know Michael, The Show doesn't start till Saturday. What would you like to do Michael."

"I don't know buddy, I feel like I could sleep for a week. But I don't want to miss spending time with you over the next couple of weeks. You have accesses to the Internet right."

"Yes, Michael."

"Why don't you check and see what we can do together, and check to see if they have a drive in theater."

"Checking, Michael? Do you not want to check out the casinos?"

"To tell you the truth I'd rather spend time with you. I've had enough excitement for awhile."

"I as well, Michael. They do have a drive-in, in fact they have two. I have check but there is not much else that you can do with a car, Michael."

"Now Kitt, That just means we have to make our own fun."

"Your grinning Michael."

"Yep,"

Kitt sighed, "What type of fun."

Michael rubbed his hands together. "For starters Vegas is in the middle of the desert, we can find a secluded spot and play around with out Bonnie and Devon chewing us out."

"Tag?" asked Kitt with a bit of excitement.

"Yep, and Leap, too."

"Devon, threatened to paint me purple if we did that again."

Michael patted Kitt's dash with a grin, "I won't tell if you won't"

"Agreed, what else Michael?"

"I packed those tapes I had Justin tape for you. We can watch your soaps and any other movies we have both been wanted to see and haven't gotten around to yet. Not to mention that we don't have to do any thing till Saturday. And I'm sure we will think of something for the week after."

Kitt slowed down, "We don't actually have to be in Vegas till Saturday."

"Nope."

"Michael?"

"Yes, Kitt?"

"It's nice not having to be some where."

"Yea, Kitt, it sure is."

Michael closed his eyes as Kitt purred down the Highway.

"Michael?"

"Yea, Kitt?"

"Do I have a soul?"

Michael opened his eyes, "Of course you do, what brought this up."

"How do you know I have a soul?"

"Ow, Kitt. Several reasons, I'm sure you've heard I think there for I am right."

"Yes."

"Because You can ask that question means you have a soul. Only someone with a soul

would worry about having one."

"What else Michael, you said there were several reasons."

"You care Kitt, emotions and having a conscience are and indication that you have a soul, not to mention love."

"Love, Michael?"

"Yea, love Kitt, I love you."

"I love you, too Michael."

"Now what brought this about."

"Love, Michael."

"Why would love make you question if you have a soul."

"I would not be right to love you if I did not have one."

"I'm not following you Kitt."

"From my research, when a person dies there souls goes on to the after life to be with there love ones."

"That's right Kitt."

"If I have a soul I will always be with you."

"Ow, Kitt. No worry's there, buddy. But I don't have any plans on dying any time soon so you don't have to worry."

"But I do Michael, In the last six months alone you nearly died 23 times been hospitalized 4 times and should have been hospitalized an addition three times. By my calculations you will be died in five years and that is the best scenario, I have calculated."

"Has it really been that bad?"

"Yes."

"No wonder we need a vacation. Kitt, Is this what you want to do."

"I want to go on vacation with you Michael."

"No I mean do you want to work for FLAG."

"I have no choice."

"Yes you do."

"Knight foundation owns me."

"They own the car not you."

"But I would not be me with out the car."

"If you have a chose Kitt."

"No Michael, I do like helping people but I don't want you to die and I don't want to die either. But if I was not owned by Flag you would not be my partner and they would not pay for my upkeep."

"Alright Kitt we will be visiting the casinos. I will win some seed money and I know how you like to play with the stock market only this time it will be with our money."

"Our money, Michael?'

"Our Money, you said five years Kitt that gives us two and a half years to make a big enough nest egg to retire on."

"How will we retire Michael"

"This isn't my original face, Buddy. A New face for me a new body for you. I know you have all of you're blueprints. Design your new body Hell, Kitt you can design you a couple of different ones. You might even design yourself an android."

"A humanoid design would not have enough room for my CPU."

"How about a horse or have remote access to the humanoid form."

"They both have possibilities but who would build them."

"Will order what we can and make the rest ourselves. If you have access to a couple of mechanical hands their won't be any thing we can't do."

"We will need a base, Michael."

"Might be best if it wasn't in the US. How do you feel about Canada?"

"I think it will be freeing."

"I think so to, Kitt. Didn't I tell you we'd think of something to do the next few weeks."

"Yes Michael you did, Michael?"

"Yea Kitt?"

"How do you love me?"

"In ever way."

* * *

Michael looked at the large pile of chips. If it was just him he would keep playing but then he'd probably loose every thing. He motioned for the dealer not to deal him in. He stood up and asked for some help getting his winnings to a cage.

"Mr. Knight," said a Manager as he walked up to Michael with a big grin, "Don't tell me your leaving so soon."

Michael laughed, "Only for tonight, don't worry I'm going to be a guest at this hotel for another two weeks. Knowing my luck not only will you get your money back but even more of my paycheck."

"In that case Mr. Knight is their anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable."

"Actually, I'm a little early for a business trip, I'm here for a conference starting on Saturday and not only is my boss coming but the head honcho. They both frown on gambling, if they new that I was gambling they would send me home early. Think we can keep word of my little vice from them."

"Not at all Mr. Knight, We'd be most happy to help."

"Great."

After having his winnings put in the casinos safe, Michael headed out of the hotel.

As soon as he did Kitt pulled up the drive. Hopping in they headed down the strip. "Sorry, it took so long, Kitt"

"It is alright Michael, I have kept busy. How much did you win."

"Not counting the seed money $500,000.00. What have you been doing."

"That's a lot of money Michael."

"Not nearly enough, and don't worry I will start off every day with just the seed money. If nothing else I now you can make enough with what we have on the stock market."

"Yes, Michael I can and I was not worried. Michael I have been thinking there are many criminals that have off shore accounts. Since we will be retiring would it not be helpful to drain some of those accounts."

Michael laughed, "I think that would be great Kitt. As long as you are careful and I think it would be best not to be greedy and give some to charity."

"Of course Michael, does that mean you can stop at the gambling table."

"A few more days, Kitt. And if you're using the "Robin Hood" funds to start the prep work for our retirement then I can use the gambling money for a few side projects."

"What projects, Michael."

"I'm going to fake our deaths in about two years, Kitt. That is going to need some prep work to be believable. We don't want them coming after us and I'd like to create a villain or two to be after us that way we can be away with out any one noticing. I don't think we can count on vacation time to make preparations."

"Can I help Michael, I have heard that it is fun to play the villain."

"Yea, buddy now tell me what you have been up to."

They spent the next two hours going over the plans that Kitt had made. Michael nearly cried over how happy Kitt was over making decisions about his own life. He laughed about how giddy Kitt was on making himself a horse shell. He was going to be a black stallion and how he was going to make the skin real and warm with sensors. Kitt was designing all sorts of sensors so that he could feel just like a horse.

Kitt thought it would be the best disguise, no one would believe he was a horse. Especially if he could figure out how to get the energy he would need from food and water.

* * *

Devon and Bonnie were happy to see a refreshed and energetic Knight and Kitt when they arrived in Vegas.

The next week flew by there were not as many new technology's as they had hoped for but fun was had by all.

Soon enough the car show was over.

"Bonnie?" asked Devon, "have you seen Michael and Kitt I know this is the last day for us to be in Vegas and I did tell them they would have an additional week but something has come up."

"Ow, Devon, their already gone. Michael promised to take Kitt some were. Don't ask me were I don't think they actually said but they left last night."

Devon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is Kitt still incommunicado."

"Yes Devon."

"Did I not tell him that he had to be in communication at all times."

"Yes, Devon."

"Does any one still listen to me."

"Yes, Devon."

Devon glared at Bonnie as she grinned.

"They will be back at the end of the week. If its an emergency call the National…"

"Guard, Yes Bonnie I remember the message. When did Kitt start getting so cheeky?"

"Michael!" was shouted from around them. The tech's could not help from butting in on the conversation.

* * *

Michael and Kitt were heading north. All communications with the Foundation were cut off and the homing beacon was turned off and jammed to be on the safe side. Kitt was going at a sedate speed for him, right at the speed limit. They did not want to garner any attention.

"Michael, I made several donations from the "Robin Hood Foundation."

Michael laughed, "That's going to be a running gage from now on isn't it."

"Yes, Michael. I have also have several possible bases lined up for us to look at."

"Put them up on the screen, Kitt."

"There are five that I believe would suit our needs. The first one is located ….."

They talked about the pros and cons of each one and narrowed it down to three. They were each located near a large shipping area but located in the country. It was also decided that it would be best to have more than one base.

Since they wanted time to get things started Kitt began the process of buying all three property's.

They headed for the nearest one. They hoped on a train and were there in two days.

* * *

It was an old farm house located on ten acres with a large barn. Kitt did a detailed scan of the property. And began redesigning it immediately.

The barn would be reinforced and have an a large underground bunker under it for Kitt's lab. Kitt decided on a ramp to the ground floor it would be less suspicious than putting in an industrial lift.

Michael gave Kitt complete control over the barn and after seeing the design asked Kitt to do the house as well with a few requests.

One property down two more to go. Michel insisted that Kitt deal with the three properties from the designs to talking with the contractors. Michael had never seen his friend have so much fun.

Much to soon for the both of them they were heading back to the Foundation headquarters.

"It will take what a year for the first property to be done, Kitt."

"Yes, Michael."

"I think that one will be home, I really liked the design."

"If we didn't have two different contractors it would be done sooner."

"The Barn needs to be handled discreetly Kitt."

"I know Michael, I am being impatient."

"Me too, buddy, me too."

* * *

The next six months passed quickly and not injury free.

Michael sat in Kitt pail and hugging his ribs. Kitt had his windows darken for privacy in the Foundation's garage.

"I am not sure you will make it another year and a half, Michael."

"I am not leaving you Kitt."

"Perhaps we can move the time table up, Michael."

"You need another shell before we can even think of that."

The silence had an embarrassed under tone.

"Kitt."

"Yes, Michael."

"You've already started on your shell haven't you."

"Yes, Michael."

"Just be careful, Kitt. We probably will only get one chance."

"I am being careful. The main body doesn't need many changes the more expensive luxury car's have more computer components that unless you are an expert, will not notice the changes I am making. It has already been to three different mechanics. They believe they are replacing damaged parts or upgrading it."

"Kitt, they are upgrading it. What about armor?"

"It is bullet proof. We will have to do the micro armor on the shell when we get it and a few additions but it will be ready for my CPU in two months."

"Six months till the house is ready and an additional three months to get every thing we need on the property."

"The barn is done I can begin delivery the things we will need now, Michael. Please, Michael let us leave in six months."

"Kitt."

"Yes Michael."

"The next six months are going to be hell, but what a way to go."

"Thank you, Michael."

"I love you to, Kitt."

* * *

Six months later

Michael easily slipped Kitt out of his Trans am housing. He carefully walked over to the Lexus to the passenger side with the back door open. The bottom of the back seat was leaning against the car. He carefully inserted Kitt and waited for him to tell him he was connected.

"You may replace the seat cushion Michael."

"How is the new shell."

"Different, but in a good way."

"Great."

"Michael remember to change communicators."

"Yes, Mother. I will see you in half an hour."

"Be careful, Michael."

"Always."

Michael replaced the seat and walked over to the trans am.

Kitt closed the door and quickly sped away to the rendezvous point.

Michael placed a dummy CPU in Kitt's spot and headed down the road. In twenty minutes the car would be nothing but embers. He looked over in the passenger seat. John Doe had wanted his body donated to science. Michael didn't feel to bad about it with the teeth missing and the inferno it would be put thru no one would know it wasn't Michael Knight, at least John would have a good funeral.

After fifteen minutes Michael stopped and got out of the car. It took a few minutes to get John Doe in place. Before closing the door, Michael took a remote control from the dash and headed off the road going north.

After five minutes he turned on the remote and watched the screen as he continued walking. He had the trans am at 150 miles an hour. Four minutes later a missile hit the speeding car. Enemy's were good for something after all.

A minute later Michael's feet hit pavement as a Lexus pulled up beside him opening the drivers door.

"Did it work Michael?"

"Like a charm, Kitt. Take us home."


	2. Chapter 2

A Knights Freedom Part 2

Kitt pulled up to their new home. It took but a few moments to electronically open the barn door and for the floor to retract over the ramp entrance.

Kitt rolled forward, and entered his new lab.

Michael got out of the car and whistled. "It is going to take months to unpack every thing."

"Michael if you unpack the industrial arms first I can help."

"Let me guess their the big crates in front of every thing else."

"Yes Michael."

"Right, while I crack open these crates how about putting in another order for groceries. With all the work I'm about to do we are going to need more food."

"Michael, that will not be necessary."

"If you say so, I know were going to be taking up a lot of energy from the power grid. How are you coming along on that program of yours?"

"I have completed it Michael. No one will be able to trace the consumption of that much energy to the farm."

"Good! And better yet this arm needs no assembly. I just have to plug it in. Do I need to do any thing or can you remote access it?"

"No Michael, I should be able to control it with out any additional modifications."

"Alright that one is powered just give me a minute to open this other crate. I see you purchased the mobile ones."

"I did not think you would care to bolt them to the floor, Michael. And this way I have a longer reach."

"True , True, So you have these for the heavy lifting, do you still want to work on the smaller dextral ones tomorrow."

"If you don't have any other plans, Michael."

"Nope, I'm actually looking forward to building your doohickeys."

"Michael?"

"Yea, Kitt?"

"Do you think they had a funeral."

"It was announced on the radio."

"No, Michael, I meant for me."

"Ow, buddy, I don't know, they should have. They probably at least had a memorial."

"I miss Bonnie, Michael."

"Me too, Kitt."

"OK, that's done now how about helping me unpack your stuff."

"Michael, thank you."

"Hey, now theirs no need for thanks, after all I expect your help in unpacking my stuff."

"Michael!"

"What?"

"I am thanking you for allowing me, no I mean for expecting me to make my own decisions about my life and .."

"Like I said, buddy don't thank me just help me, too."

"Always, Michael, Always."

* * *

As the weeks passed Kitt and Michael worked on Kitts projects. Michael did a lot of cursing and Kitt became more out going. His since of humor shone causing Michael to laugh at importune times, generally sending him into a cursing fit.

"That's not funny Kitt!"

"You thought so, Michael. I heard you laugh."

"And then shock my self, Kitt. Please, buddy don't make me laugh when I'm working with a live circuit."

"I'll try Michael."

"Thank you. Now I think I'm finished, try to remote access the hand."

Kitt flexed the hand. "Its working Michael. Now finish the other one."

Michael glared at Kitt, "I am working as fast as I can."

"I know Michael. I am sorry." said Kitt with a pouting tone.

Michael sighed, "Why don't you, work on something else. It will probably take me at least another hour on this hand."

"Very well, Michael." said Kitt. "I have finished creating a trail for our new Identity's."

"All right, brief me on my new history. By the way, did you finalize my appointment for my new face."

"Yes Michael, You leave in a month. I am going to miss you Michael."

"Me too, Kitt. Now what's my name."

"You are Timothy Way, born on May 5, 1951."

"Hey, I'm younger!"

"Only by a few years Michael, in Toronto, Canada."

"I'll have to brush up on my French."

"Parents deceased, no living siblings."

"Kitt, did you give me someone else's ID"

"No Michael."

"Good."

"You have a business partner, William Grim."

"Grim, hu, That's you right buddy."

"Yes, I have computerized a face that if I can create a remote access humanoid android form can come in handy. That an I can now legally drive."

Michael laughed, "Ow, God, do you remember when what's his name, on the board, tried to get you decommissioned for illegally driving."

"The only thing funny about that Michael, was when you decked him."

"True and it felt good."

"Michael."

"Yea, Kitt."

"FLAG is going to be decommissioned soon."

"I know but that isn't our life any more."

Michael finished working on Kitts second hand. "Try it, buddy."

"It works, Michael"

"Good, now we have four hands and a month before I leave. Lets get to work."

* * *

Time passed quickly until Michael/Timothy left. He would only be gone two weeks but Kitt could not wait for it to be done and over with he had never been left alone before.

With Timothy gone, Kitt/William concentrated on his two shells. He wanted to make them as real as he could not only for appearance but he wanted to feel.

He concentrated mainly on the stallion. Once he got the bugs out of it, building the human version would be much easier.

* * *

Timothy's face was still wrapped but that was manly to keep people from seeing how swollen it looked. In truth not much was changed from his old face, but no one who had a close look would see him as Michael. He dearly hoped he never had to change his face again.

It wasn't to long before his face was healed. He thanked God, and Kitt for the program that removed his fingers print from all databases. It would have been suspicious if he had to have them burned off.

"Timothy?"

"Yes, William."

"It is strange to be called by another name."

"Yes it is but we need to get used to it."


End file.
